


Let me go

by jessfreespirit



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 14:40:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17851481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessfreespirit/pseuds/jessfreespirit
Summary: Javier didn’t want to leave you after escaping John. He grabbed you so fast you didn’t have time to object.





	Let me go

"You sure you want to go with me?" John seemed to be uncertain about the current situation, still not being able to decide if it was smart to take you with him. He was frowning and carefully watching you, seeing that you had your own doubts about all of this. 

You and Javier were together long time ago, feeling like that was happening in another life. Probably, it was another life: now it would feel unreal to be surrounded by people you cared about. You've been travelling alone for too long and even to see John's tired face felt unreal.

"I am sure," you didn't say anything else, leaving John and mounting up. You firmly grabbed the reins, looking around. "You're going or not?"

John followed.

The road to El Presidio was long and full of worries, as you couldn't focus on anything, your thoughts were all about the Javier. Has he ever thought about you? Missed you? But the understanding that it hardly ever happened hit you hard. 

You were thankful that John didn't try talking to you. He seemed to be much nicer now, though you could see life beat him. He was worried about Abigail and Jack, that's for sure. And you hoped they were okay.

It happened so fast that you could barely catch up with John. You rushed to the room he just came in, freezing and unbelievingly looking at Javier. He looked different: his hair looked dull and dirty, dark brown jacket was shabby and there was some stubble on his face. 

The sudden change of emotions on Javier's face made your heart beat faster. There's no disgust or hatred in his eyes as you were scared to see. It's more like they carefully watched you, examining, his mouth slightly opened in a disbelief.

"Y/N?" all his attention now belonged to you. 

You were about to hand him to the government. But it didn't feel right. Even after all these years.

John was the one who interrupted, lifting his gun and aiming at unarmed Javier. 

"I thought we were brothers, John," Javier said, briefly looking at Marston, then looking back at you. His eyes hopeleslly watched you, not leaving for any second. You missed him as much as he did.

Coming closer to John was hard: every step seemed to be too heavy and you didn't know what you should do: what you had to or what you wanted to.

"That's very cruel, amigo, to take my woman with you for killing me" Javier's husky voice filled the silence in the room. "It'd be cruel to kill you in front of her, you know."

"It's either you or me. The way I see it, it might as well be you."

You could see that now Javier was looking at something else. His eyes examinded the room, trying to find a way out. 

The two of them kept talking, but you could see that Javier was trying to distract John. He definitely got an idea. Javier's quick glance on the crate made it obvious. 

In a second he pushed a crate on John, making him fall down. Javier dissappeared in the window and you followed him, not waiting for John.

Javier's was already sitting on a horse, about to leave, but something made him stop. You didn't even have time to protest, as he firmly grabbed you, setting you on the saddle in front of him, his hand on your waist. He prompted the horse, making it go in trot, then cantering.

His warm breath on your neck made you shiver, as you grabbed his hand, which was holding you, trying to put it away.

"Let me go!"

"I won't let you leave me again, mi amor," Javier said, focusing on the chase. You could hear John yelling something behind you, as he followed two of you.

"You were the one who left me."

"Never."

You could feel his chest behind you, pressing your back. Tensed and concentrated, Javier abruptly pulled the reins, making the horse turn to the left, not allowing it to slow down, kicking it with heels of his boots. The sudden thought of the gun, which had to be secured on your belt, made you start thinking of the way out of this situation. No matter how much you wanted to leave with Javier, it wasn't right. He didn't think about your feelings, making you stay with him against your will. 

Thinking that Javier was too distracted, you tried to grab your gun, but Javier's hand grabbed yours before you could get the gun, squeezing it firmly.

"You don't want me to tie you, right?" he whispered into your ear, taking your gun first and putting it away. 

It looked like John almost lost two of you, as you couldn't hear anything behind, but Javier still kept changing the directions all the time. He had to make sure nobody followed you.

You couldn't tell how much time you were riding, but when it started getting dark and you felt sore and tired, Javier stopped the horse, dismounting and helping you to get down.  
He started putting up the tent, too focused on it.

"Hope you're not running away, mi amor?" Javier didn't look at you, continuing setting up the camp. 

"I have no idea where we are, where am I supposed to run?" 

Javier looked around, standing up and coming closer to you. You wanted to feel the warmth of his body again, his strong hands on your hips, his passionate kiss... It felt wrong, but you wanted it.

He touched your cheek, leaning closer and leaving a light kiss on the corner of your lips.

Javier waited for you reaction and when he saw that you didn't mind, he finally kissed you.

He pressed you to his chest, holding tightly, kissing you, not letting to move away. His kiss was rough and impatient, but his lips pressed against yours felt so right, it was something you didn't know you'd ever feel again. 

Feeling your tears, Javier stopped the kiss, cupping your face and carefully looking into your eyes.

"I missed you so much, Javier."

"I missed you too, querida."


End file.
